Frozen Heart of Ice
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: A unearthly howl, a young boy and his grandmother, a story or a memory from the past, and lastly a kitsune and a ruby eyed demon who was suppose to be dead...REVIEW
1. Frozen Heart of Ice

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...-sniffles- so cruel...

Yusuke: Thank god, if you did you would kill us all in 5 nights yaoi sex.

Ying: I know! Isn't that great? -:

Yusuke: ...-runs away-

Ying: Get back here! x.x;

The "--" means an pause in the story and the song does not belong to me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itetsuku Yami no NakaFreezing in the middle of darkness

Kakenuketa ano Koro At the time when I escaped

Uragiru kota sae mo Even if it was also betrayal

Tamerawazu eranda Because of this, I hesitated to choose

Giniro no Kami nabikase My silver hair waves in the wind

Yabou ni moeta Burned by treachery

Koori no Kokoro My heart of Ice

Tokenai It can't be melted

My Dark Side My Dark Side

Credits for the song for Dreams in arigouto for posting it up, hope it becomes better for ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the silent night, everything seemed peaceful. It was quiet, only the hooting of an owl or the rustling of the forest's leaves' could be heard. But the night was not as peaceful as it seemed. In the center of the dark, lush forest stood a lone figure with cold, topaz eyes and long, flowing silver hair completed with a silver tail and two silver fox-ears. He wasn't human but a demon instead. This loner stood in the middle of the forest's clearing, where a battle has been fought. But where were the fighters? They were dead…their mutilated corpses was scattered all over the ground, painting it red with the dark crimson blood. The demon whose hands were covered in the liquid of life tilt his head to the sky and let out a blood-curling howl that echoed throughout the forest and reached a few humans' ears who were surprised and frighten. But before anyone who heard went to investigate what or who made that unearthly howl, the silver-haired fox-demon was gone from the field of corpses.

" Kaasan!" yelled a young boy as he ran toward a house that stood at the edge of the forest. " Kaasan!" He called out again, looking for his mother. "Hm? Is something wrong, Hiruko?" asked a young auburn-haired woman who was currently crouching over a tall bush and picking berries and putting them into a basket, which she carried. "Kansan! I'm hungry…" Hiruko pouted at his mother cutely. She chuckled at her son and nods at him before leading him into their home to give him some of the rabbit stew she cooked. The young boy ran into the house and hugged his grandmother who was sitting on the chair knitting some clothes for her daughter and her grandson. "Ohayo O-baasan!" greeted Hiruko. " Ohayo, Hiru-chan," replied his grandmother in a soft tone as she pat Hiruko on the head once. " Kansan, I will be leaving to see a friend, Hiruko be good now…" Hiruko's mother said with a smile before exiting the house. Hiruko blinked at his mother sudden leave before glancing to his blue-haired grandmother who started her knitting once more. He was so glad she came to stay with him and his mother. His grandmother was old but wise and knew many tales and stories, both real and unreal. Suddenly Hiruko remembered yesterday's howl that he heard from the forest and asked his grandmother, "Did you hear that unearthly howl yesterday that came from the forest?" Hiruko asked, curiosity showed in his eyes. Suddenly his grandmother's eyes widen and she dropped her knitting needles and her half-finished sweater. She then starts to tremble lightly, her usually rosy face turned pale as if she seen a ghost. Hiruko's grandmother manages to stammer out, " h-howl?" It seems that she knows something about it after all. "Grandmamma?" asked Hiruko who was now scared. She sighed and smiled softly and reassuring at her grandson. "It's alright little one, I just remember a memories…and a story that I know that has to do with the owner of that howl," she whispered softly. " Really? Can you tell me the story, please Grandmamma?" plead the little boy, excited. She nodded and said, " It went just like this as I remember…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man with beautiful red hair and emerald eyes that gleamed with life and happiness was sitting down underneath a pine tree, in the middle of the Forest of Life. He was called 'Kurama', one of the Reikai Tantei or Spirit Detectives of the Spirit World. He was a kitsune, a fox demon who could manipulate plants into weapons. Kurama was very skilled in battle as well! He had battled many demons from A-class to S-class so he was well known. Kurama had a very good, strong-willed, and loyal friend that goes by the name of Hiei. Hiei, unlike Kurama, was a manipulator of the element fire. He was a fire demon and also a koorime, or ice demon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Grandmamma, how can he be fire _and_ ice?" Hiruko asked, confusion showed in his eyes. She chuckled and replied, " Well you see he was the son of an Ice Demon named Hina and he is the son of a fire demon as well…" Hiruko nodded, now understanding a bit more than before. "On with the story…" said his grandmother as she continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, Kurama was just relaxing himself underneath a tree in the Forest of Life. Kurama looked up into the sky and smiled happily when he noticed the sky was light blue and not a single cloud was in the sky. He sighed happily and decided that he won't do anything but relax today. Kurama lay down on the grass, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. He then closed his emerald orbs and sighed contently. Suddenly the Kurama felt a breeze next to him and opened one optic to notice that he wasn't alone anymore. Kurama gave a small smile and nudges the newly arrived male with an elbow only to receive a glare that could have wetting any human's pants but it doesn't faze him, seeing that he knew this ruby-eyed koorime for at least 8 years now. And Kurama knew that Hiei would never hurt him. Why? It is because he had gained his trust in his 8 years that he worked as a Reikai Tantei with him. Kurama chuckled and stared at the light-blue, cloudless sky, enjoying the peace that he knew that would not last. He heard a sigh, one full of angst, pain, and is that boredom he sees? Kurama tilt his head to the side, grinning at the crimson-eyed male before saying, " Still depressed as ever, ne?" Hiei glared at his comrade before sighing again and replying, " Wouldn't you be if you know that soon we are going off to some battle, risking our necks again?" He glances toward the clouds and then layback, sighing with his eyes closed and his arms underneath his head acting as a pillow. Kurama chuckled. It wasn't the first time Hiei ever talked in a complete sentence but 8 years ago, if he asked a question like just now, all he would get out of the hotheaded fire-demon was his normal reply, "hn." Now _this _is a miracle, it's very hard to get Hiei to talk normally. Kurama sighed contently, absentmindly playing with a piece of weed in one of his hands. The wind blew silently over the two resting demons and they silently slept contently, unknown to the horrible fate awaiting both of them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wait, how can they be in trouble if they are peacefully asleep?" Hiruko asked suddenly. His grandmother chuckled before telling him why, " It is because they don't get in trouble until at night." "Oh…keep going then!" Hiruko grinned, loving the story. She shakes her head, knowing his views of the story will change by the ending.

- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama woke up from his light sleep from sensing a strong youki or demon aura. He looked at the direction it came from, not surprised to see Hiei already standing up and grabbing his weapon incase of the battle. He stood up and dusted himself up before glancing at his comrade. Hiei gave him an acknowledging nod saying that he is ready to find out what's going on. Both of them, Kurama and Hiei, walked side by side, both of them going tenser as they near the source of the high youki. As soon as they reached the source, they were meet with at least a few hundreds of demons facing them, with a look that promise pain and much more worse. Hiei unsheathes his weapon, a katana, and got ready to attack the nearest demon while Kurama took out his rose whip. Back-to-back they started attacking together. They work very well together when they were in battle. Hiei would attack the demon by aiming a punch at it's head while Kurama would aim a kick at the demon's chest and then Hiei would leaped up in the air before coming down, sword first onto another demon's head, killing it instantly. Hiei would also send blasts of fire at hordes of demons, demolishing most of them in seconds. He wasn't called a fire-demon for nothing! And the battle went on for hours. In time, the ground was littered with corpses but no matter what the Kurama and Hiei do, they couldn't stop all of the demons, there were too many! Suddenly, Hiei glanced at his friend, Kurama with a sad, unnerving look before dropping his sword and gather his youki into one hand, and he was about to unleash his ultimate attack, Dragon of the Darkness Flame! Suddenly Hiei charged at the nearest demon, what he didn't expect was the demon to be able to pulled out his sword and pushed it into Hiei's chest! Everything froze for Kurama, even time itself seem to have frozen. Kurama's emerald eyes widen as suddenly Hiei's dragon came out and attacked most of the remaining demons on the field, even the one that killed Hiei. Demons turned to ash and pile on top of their dead comrades' corpses. Soon the dragon itself disappear and Hiei pulled out the protruding sword out of his chest but the damage was done, his lungs were filling up with blood and he is soon going to die. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Hiei was surprised to notice that he did not hi the ground. He opened his eyes warily to look at the person who caught which was no other than Kurama. Kurama was crying, the tears trailing down his cheek and falling in small, cold droplets on Hiei's face. Hiei glanced at Kurama, his breathing was growing shallow. He smiled a true smiled before saying his final words to his friend, " Kurama, you were the only one that believed in me and gain my trust. I am thankful. Know this, when I die, do not grieve for me, it is all for the better…" With that Hiei died with this crimson optics closed to the world forever. Kurama glanced at his now dead friend. He put Hiei's body down before glaring at the rest of the demons. Suddenly, he let out a loud scream of agony and hate. He had lost his dearest friend! Kurama's red hair turns to a whitish silver, his usually bright and cheerful eyes turned cold, gold and soon he had a silver tail and a pair of silver-fox ears. He glared at the rest of the demons who now cower before him. "You have taken my dearest friend and comrade thus you shall have no mercy!" he yelled at the demons. The ground suddenly shook and then bamboo shoots shot up the ground and killed all the demons. Ignoring their screams of pain, Kurama, now Youko Kurama, walked toward Hiei's body, picked it up and walked out of that clearing and into a small meadow. It was now nearly dawn. Youko Kurama dug a grave for his friend silently, but tears could be seen lining his cheeks and falling down his chin as he dug. After the grave was dug and Hiei's body was put inside, Youko Kurama looked up and as the sunrise, his ears and tail disappeared and his eyes became green once more. Butterflies of all colors suddenly rise from the meadow from their hidden places and flew toward the sky. Suddenly it started to rain and thunder rumbled throughout the sky, lightning flashing. A voice in Kurama's head whispered to him, saying that Hiei's death was his fault over and over again. He growled and the fox ears and tail was back, he ran back into the lush, dark forest and let out a howl so frightening that for the next 5 years, no one ever entered the forest, incase they meet him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiruko sniffled, " That was a sad story…is that him who howled yesterday?" Hiruko's grandmother nodded, " Yes…But know this, he is still the kind, sweet man I know. He is just grieving the death of his dearest friend." Hiruko blinked and asked her, "You knew him? How? When?" She chuckled, " I knew him because Hiei was my brother and so I was introduce to Kurama. As for how and when, that is another story for a different time. Off to bed you go now." Hiruko rolled his eyes and grinned before running off to bed, " Night, Yukina-obaasan!" Yukina, Hiruko's grandmother chuckled before setting of to bed as well, not even knowing that behind the backdoor that was close to the room, a pair of silver-foxed ears were perked up and listening to the story as well. As she left, a pair of cold, topaz eyes glanced at Yukina's retreating back before its owner ran off into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yadonushi: x.x; Shoot! It didn't download as the way I thought it would...Oh well...-sighs- Please Review and I know there are mistakes in there...sowweh! x.x;;;

Ryou: You finally got it downloaded?

ying: Yep! -pumps fist into the air-

Ryou: -claps?-

ying: Review! Review! Review! o.o; One more thing, the story isn't done yet...-grins-


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...-sniffles- so cruel...

In a dark cold laboratory, a light shone through the darkness. The source was a large tube, filled to the top with clear light blue liquid. In the middle of the lass tube was a figure of a young man, no less than 5 feet in height. Suddenly a hand emerge to lay itself on the glass of the tube, its owner unknown and cloaked by the darkness. A whisper emitted into the air, breaking the almost death-like silence. " Do not worry...You will be good as new, my precious treasure..." And with that, the figure inside the tube opened in eyes and the hand disappeared back into the darkness. The figure's bloody ruby eyes stared out to the darkness beyond...

Ying: I know. Short but I'm gonna make up for it. -sweatdrops-


	3. Memories

-In another part of the land-

A blur of silver runs through the forest, going past trees and leaping up and over different branches while ducking past low ones with gnarled carvings and pointy elbows. Youko Kurama stopped in his tracks and sniffed the area, silver ears twitching slightly, as if looking for any sounds that would lead to any signs of tracker demons. After sensing and believing that there were no one following him, the silver kitsune started moving once more, continueing to dash past dead trees and annoying shrubs.

However, this kitsune was a bit...untrusty...even about his own gut. He ran around in circles and moved in different directions before changing abruptly to go in the opposite direction. Finally, Youko Kurama reached his 'santuary', a cave covered and hidden by a variety of different plants, ranging from man-eating tulips to normal human, blood-red roses. The kitsune moved silently to the entrace of the cave, using a bit of his youki to move the plants away so that he may enter his home unscratched before moving back to where they were before, all evidence of entering gone like a wisp of smoke.

The kitsune sighed before putting away the small bag of jewels in which he stolen from a noble demoness. Youko then leaned against the smooth, cold wall, before depressingly slumping down to the ground, one leg stretched out before him and the other pulled to his chest, an arm ontop of it and his back to the wall. Sighing once more, Youko tilted his head slightly up to the ceiling before mumbling softly, " Why can't you leave me in peace and make me forget?"

Pulling the other leg to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his now propped up knees, resting his head on them and silver tail wrapping around himself to conserve heat. Whimpering softly, Youko's last thoughts to himself was, " Look at you...Mentally disorded because of a friend's death! Many would laugh at you right now..."

As if he had another voice in his head, it replied in a soft, comforting tone, " _you loved him, isn't that a good enough reason to mourn for his death? Why else? After all, your instincts are never wrong..._" And with those thoughts and that one voice, Youko's topaz eyes slowly closed bfore entering into a peaceful slumber...Or so it was...

Screams and images of blood flashed across gold eyes as their owner experience the battles of life and death once again. Suddenly an extremely shrill scream reaches his ears, causing Youko to cringe, his sensitive youko ears now flat against his head. Suddenly, soft sobbing reached the ringing ears of his, causing him to strain them to hear where it was. Youko, as if in a trance, walked toward the sound, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I remember that sound...But from where?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he was pulled into a memory, or he thought it was a memory. Topaz eyes, widening in shock and pain, watched as he relived the death of his best friend...love...all over again... Suddenly, Shuichi Minamino, his former human self, tilted his head to look at him and to Youko's horro, Shuichi morphed into what it seemed a monster...a monster with a silver tail and cruel, yellow eyes! Then everything blurred and the silver kitsune blinked and looked around, noticing that only darkness surround him. And in a silent scream, Youko Kurama felt himself fall down the abyss of darkness in which is in his heart which had appeared when Hiei Jaganshi...his love...his friend...his comrade...had died and left him...

* * *

Ying: o.o;; 7 reviews if you want the 4th chapter! And since I only got 2 reviews, I made it short! It's your fault so don't complain. Hmph! If you want me to update AND make future chaps longer, review... >.>; -evil and knows it, cacklessnortcoughchokes- x.o; 


	4. Changes

**ZOMG! I haven't even saw my own story yet. . I thought no one looked at it anymore so nyaaaa! Anyways. Yeppers. Now on to the whole thing. ee Please bear in mind that I took time off my schedule to actually do this. X3 And only because people reviewed past '7'. n.n The next one will only be up when it reaches 15. . It's long but not my fault. Just review.**

* * *

Time is meaningless when it comes to destiny and love. After all, the saying that one holds one destiny and future is true...but only if you believed it. And Youko Kurama used to be that very person that hoped...believed...with his heart that Inari would soon allow Hiei to return to him, happy and the same as the last days of his life. Nothing would change at all and both of them can live their lives together in the Makai as the greatest thieves. However this was three years ago. Now his thoughts are different.

But of course this was stupid. Surely the dead can't come back alive? Of course not! Sighing softly, Youko shoo his silver mane slightly; flushed lips pursed together into a thin line. He loved Hiei, he truly did but there is no chance whatsoever that his koi would ever come back alive. Youko had bury him himself and he had checked every sign, every plan, ever /theory/ on which someone who died and came back. None.

Holding in a whimper, Youko checked his surroundings for any signs of enemies and spies. He was on a mission to steal this jewel of cerise after all. The white hair male would rather sell the piece himself with a smirk and all body parts connected. A leap. Rustling of leaves. Then silence. Youko had made it out triumphant. Smirk in place, Youko stretched and looked about, topaz optics memorizing everything around him. Running off with his treasure toward the Makai Market, mind and heart forever forgetting his beloved fire demon. But will it stay like this for long?

A few thousand hundred miles away was the certain pyromaniac youkai. He was currently training to be stronger, his body still flail and weak as a newborn youkai. Hissing softly when he make a mistake and gained a wound, Hiei proceeded to do a backflip, using his free hand as a level to balance himself as he landed further away from his opponent in the position a panther might take when on all fours.

Growling softly, wine-red orbs shimmered angrily as they were narrowed into slanted rubies before their owner sprinted forward, katana unshielded and ready to cut. Five seconds approximately later, the giant troll youkai fell to the ground in pieces, blood the color of green splattered about the ground.

Panting heavily, Hiei eyed his surroundings, checking for any signs of youki. Finding none, he allowed himself to relax a bit, easing the tension in his body but not letting his guard down all the while. Sighing softly, he soon put away his bloodied katana in its sheath, eyes tilted toward the skies.

Blinking softly as a small warm feeling entered his inner mind, Hiei soon shook his head. Guko had said that things such as this would happen to him and they would be especially constant after his first months past recovery. Interestingly though...he had never gotten the memories of what had happen before he was stuck in that annoying piece of metal called a recovery tank. Sighing, he shook out his slightly longer hair before leaping toward the small castle which was to be his new home.

Things came back to him at times, especially when it concerned the form of another demon, filled with beauty and life. It had a beautiful platinum mane, as if made of the brightest moonlight and it's eyes were the color of pure gold, freshly made from the earth's core. And interestingly, the figure in his flashbacks and dreams had a tail and kitsune ears.

"Guko said that the demon was my enemy. The one who wounded me so...and yet...why does my frozen heart throbbed every time I see that figure?..."

* * *

Ying: Heya, I know this is short. . 657 words or something but it's the most I can do in two hours. ee;; I still have a lot of things and I'm working on the next chappies for "Broken Angel" and "Born without Wings". x3 I'll do a better chap next time. xD! Give me reviews to encourage meh!

Yang: . Ying won't do anything until he gets reviews. At least write 'hi' or something. ee If you wanna see the next chappie, that is.


End file.
